Wizards of Waverly Place
Wizards of Waverly Place (Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place no Brasil e em [[Portugal) é uma série original do Disney Channel. O enredo da série gira em torno dos três irmãos Russo, Alex, Justin e Max, que, embora aparentem ser apenas adolescentes normais são, também, feiticeiros em treinamento. Nos Estados Unidos, sua estreia aconteceu em 12 de outubro de 2007 e foi assistida por 5,93 milhões de espectadores. No Brasil, a série estreou em 11 de abril de 2008, ocupando o lugar de Cory in the House no Zapping Zone. Em maio de 2009, o Disney Channel confirmou a produção da terceira temporada da série, que estreou, originalmente, no dia 9 de outubro do mesmo ano. Com o sucesso da série, foi produzido um filme baseado na mesma, Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, que estreou em 28 de agosto de 2009 nos Estados Unidos, atraindo 11,4 milhões de espectadores. No dia 3 de junho de 2010 foi confirmado a 4ª temporada da série. A partir da 4ª temporada, Gregg Sulkin passa a ser do elenco fixo da série como Mason Greyback. Sinopse Os Russo parecem ser uma típica família de Nova York. No entanto, essa ideia está muito longe da realidade. Os irmãos Alex, Justin e Max não são apenas adolescentes comuns. Eles também treinam para tornarem-se feiticeiros e competem entre si pelo título de feiticeiro da família. Para que esta competição? Porque apenas o melhor dos três poderá conservar suas habilidades mágicas. O pai deles é Jerry, que deu seus poderes para o irmão Kelbo para que pudesse se casar com Theresa, uma não-feiticeira. Ele encabeça a aula de feitiços quando não está ocupado administrando uma lanchonete com sua esposa Theresa. A rivalidade entre os irmãos vai muito além. Os três aprendem a usar sua magia para tudo: das tarefas domésticas até as vinganças entre si e, a todo o momento, estão tentando consertar seus desastres antes que seus pais descubram. Afinal, para os Russo, ser adolescente pode ser muito perigoso. Elenco Ver página anexa: Lista de personagens de Wizards of Waverly Place Principal * Selena Gomez como Alex Russo * David Henrie como Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin como Max Russo * Jennifer Stone como Harper Finkle * Maria Canals Barrera como Theresa Russo * David DeLuise como Jerry Russo * Gregg Sulkin como Mason Greyback Secundário * Bill Chott como Sr. Laritate * Dan Benson como Zeke Rosenblatt * Bridgit Mendler como Julieta Van Heusen * Hayley Kiyoko como Stevie * Jeff Garlin como Kelbo Russo * Gilland Jones como Jenny Majorheely * Daniel Samonas como Dean Moriarty * Ian Abercrombie como Professor Crumbs * Josh Sussman como Aldo Bragaramba * Skyler Samuels como Gigi Hollingsworth * Amanda Tepe como Vários Episódios Dubladores * Alex Russo - Luisa Palomanes * Justin Russo - Gustavo Pereira * Max Russo - Lina Mendes * Harper Finkle - Matheus Perissé * Theresa Russo - Teresa Cristina * Jerry Russo - Reginaldo Primo * Mason Greyback - Felipe Drummond Horários de exibição Disney Channel De segunda à sexta-feira às 13h00 e ás 22:00 De segunda à quinta-feira às 19h00 no Zapping Zone; Domingo às 13h00 Sabados e domingos ás 18h30 O Filme Ver artigo principal: Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie Links Externos * Website Oficial * IMDB * TV.com